1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conductive paints using a polymer and conductive metalized lipid-based microtubules and, more particularly, to sprayable, microcylinder-based paints for conformal antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many current materials consisting of a conductive metal component and a polymer matrix for use in various applications as conductive paints, adhesives, gasket-forming material, or putties. These typically involve the use of metal powders such as finely-divided copper or silver. In order to achieve overall conductivity, the metal loading in these products must be very high. This makes the product both heavy and expensive. Also, the high loading can compromise the important properties conveyed by the polymer (such as toughness, adhesion, and environmental resistance) since the polymer forms a reduced volume fraction of the composite. The high loading is required because of the small size and overall round shape of the powders. In order to achieve a conductive material the individual particles must be so close to each other as to be touching.